


Do plain girls get a cute love story too?

by helian_thus



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Opposites Attract, buncha awkward lesbians, yohamaru is canon, yoshimaru best ship ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helian_thus/pseuds/helian_thus
Summary: Hanamaru is in love with Yoshiko, is it really possible that a girl like her would feel the same way? Well, maybe. But Hanamaru doesn’t know that, she’s oblivious.
Relationships: Kunikida Hanamaru/Tsushima Yoshiko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Do plain girls get a cute love story too?

Hanamaru Kunikida, a girl who was usually brushed over as plain and boring, not often noticed by many people, and spent 75% of her day reading books had a crush. But not just on anybody, on her childhood friend, Yoshiko Tsushima. The two had been friends ever since kindergarten—well, they’d stopped talking once Yoshiko had picked up the whole ‘Yohane’ alias, but.. That moment, when the plain girl was with her best friend Ruby, being scouted for an idol group. When she’d locked eyes with Yoshiko—who was perched up in a tree like some sort of bat, Hanamaru felt something special. Something..new and different. 

But, surely there wasn’t some angel princess and demon goddess love story—like the one in a book she’d picked up, for a normal girl like her? Yoshiko would never be interested in...*her*. They were almost complete opposites, so...

As she joined Aquors alongside her though, she couldn’t fight this feeling. The cute blush that crept across Yoshiko’s face when she teased her...and, listening to Yoshiko ramble on and on about fallen angel stuff! She really couldn’t resist, so Hanamaru Kunikida, the plain, boring, library angel-maiden, had come to terms with the fact that maybe she really did have feelings for her childhood best friend. Occasionally, the two would talk over the phone. Which was truly a weird experience, usually no one ever called her. Or she’d invite her along to run errands—and buy snacks for her without hesitation. So...maybe.....really, Yoshiko really does have an interest in a girl like her..?

Hanamaru’s thoughts had been interrupted, because finally Yoshiko had arrived on the rooftop. She’d invited her here, to tell her something. 

“Z-Zuramaru! Sorry for being so late, a powerful dark force led me off of my path!”

She giggled a bit at her ridiculousness. “It’s alright, zura. So..what was it that you wanted to tell me?” Hanamaru brushed a strand of honey colored hair out of her face.

Yoshiko clutched a book, with what looked like a note sticking out of it...was that a heart on it? The blue haired girl straightened her posture, attempting to look confident. “I brought you this book of..fallen angel knowledge! Since you love reading so much.” She held the book close to her chest. “A-and...this piece of paper is, my...um...s-secret spells..and I wanted you to have them!” The fallen angel grinned nervously, extending her arms forward to give Hanamaru the book...then quickly retracting her hands. “I...changed my mind! Zuramaru, you’re um, not powerful enough for these spells yet! I-it’s er, too dangerous for you!” She snatched the paper out of the book, shoved it into the other girls hands and clumsily made a run for it. 

The amber-eyed girl just watched, confused. This was...nothing out of the ordinary, though. She’d read the book when she got home. Maybe one day she’d be able to have Yoshiko’s “dark spells”.

**Author's Note:**

> hhhrrrgh YohaMaru brain rot. I’m a simple Hanamaru kinnie in love with her Yoshiko kinnie gf.


End file.
